


For the Good Times

by cristianoronaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianoronaldo/pseuds/cristianoronaldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid will have to wait another season for La Decima. You never really leave the club if you were ever actually part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. I'm exhausted writing this, so I hope it makes sense.

They didn’t speak _regularly,_ Raul told his wife because she always asked. They spoke _occasionally_ and, yes, there was a huge difference and he wondered why she didn’t understand, but didn’t say anything. There were certain things that should be left unsaid and “You don’t understand me” to his wife was one of them. He loved her. Always had and always would, but there was something different about the reckless, strangled “I love you” he breathed across an empty locker room for a different soul entirely. 

 

There was something about the slow, calculated turn of Guti’s head, the wide-eyed look of surprise, and the way he’d pretended nothing happened the next morning. 

 

They spoke about games sometimes. Guti was always riled up, Raul more calm and understanding. Guti tweeted his every thought about the match, and Raul stayed silent, sharing sometimes only with his children how much he still missed, loved, and admired the club. 

 

They didn’t talk seriously about anything until Real Madrid was kicked out of the Champions League. 

 

“Borussia Dortmund,” Guti spat into the phone like it was a filthy word, and Raul just thought it was nice to hear his voice. They’d been texting on and off ever since the transfer, only called half a dozen times and nothing recently. 

 

“I know.” It was a heavy sigh, and the weight of the club was back on his shoulders. There was nothing like the familiar burden of a club like Real Madrid. It made him superstitious and cautious and scared as hell because there was something so precious depending on him-- thousands of some _things_ so precious screaming his name until they were hoarse. 

 

“Don’t you miss it?” 

 

“What, fighting for La Decima?” 

 

“That,” Guti replied, and it sounded like desire, “and just.” There was a loud exhale on his end. “Everything.” 

 

“How can I miss everything at once? Some things haven’t changed.” 

 

“But most things have.” 

 

“My family is with me now, and they were with me then,” Raul said calmly, and he traced one finger up his other hand because he couldn’t focus on reality for one second without picturing Guti with his ridiculous hair and his beautiful smile and just. Everything. It was that _everything_ he was talking about. It was the infinity of the club, and love, and Guti because they were all fantastically interwoven for Raul. 

 

“Do you just feel compelled to mention your family all the time?” Guti asked, and Raul could hear his teasing laughter, but the laughter had an edge and it was terrifying and set him off balance, and he decided “I love you” was the most dangerous thing he could say to a person. 

 

“I feel compelled to keep myself from--” He cut off and removed the phone from his ear for a moment and shut his eyes. When he had gathered himself and pressed the phone back to his ear, Guti was still silent. “I feel compelled to keep myself from certain things.” 

 

“Why?” It was a careless reply. 

 

“For other people. So they can be happy.” 

 

“Do you care about my happiness?” 

 

“Please--” It was choked. “Please don’t make this about you right now. I just need time to miss--” He winced because he was giving part of himself away without Guti even knowing it. “Everything.” 

 

Because, _you are my everything_. 


End file.
